


the pink series

by lustdevil



Series: the color series [3]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: A series of random drabbles that involve a whole variety of fine men and nasty ideas based on a pink picture.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader
Series: the color series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767370
Kudos: 14





	1. pink lemonade

Your legs are stretched before you on the couch in a comfortable position. You were wearing a neon pink lace lingerie set; a light pink silk robe rested on your curvy body to contrast the vibrant pink. You definitely felt sexy. 

A new source of light appears as Kyungsoo stands in the threshold of his bathroom. 

“Hey, do you want Chinese food for dinner?”

He leans onto one side with his arms crossed and your breath snags. He’s glistening. The only item of clothing on his wet body is the towel sitting low on his hips. His body appears almost pure- not an ounce of sin stained on him. A droplet of water escapes from his head and you can’t help follow its path down his torso, towards his peni-

Kyungsoo breaks your thoughts when he clears his throat, “Like what you see?”

You lightly smirked, “Yes, always.”

He turns around to look at himself in the full-length mirror. His eyes meet yours through the reflection of the mirror. Your cheeks warm as you witness his eyes scan your attire.

“Come here, sweetheart. I need to see this up close.” You are quick to head towards him.

You slip your silk robe off, “Do you like it?” He could not help but unconsciously lick his lips while thinking about the lingerie. He nods without saying a word. One of his eyebrows lift, “Do you want me to show you just how much I like it, baby?”

You cant help but nod in response. He places you in front of the mirror. His tips of his fingers caress your thighs and stop at your hips. One hand continues to caress your body and the other slides against the thin lace of your panties. He traces the lace pattern and you squeeze your thighs tightly together as his middle finger mindlessly grazes your clit. You gasp and your body leans into him.

His finger rubs your clit in slow motions. He always liked to tease you. He enjoys the responses you give him. A soft kiss is left on your collarbone and you shiver. His lips connect with the skin on your neck as he slowly peppers kisses everywhere. At the same time, your body jerks forward at the shock of his callused hand enters the inside of your panties with no hesitation.

Your eyes meet his scowling expression through the mirror. “Don’t move.” Kyungsoocages your throat in his other hand to prevent you from moving again. From his other hand, two fingers enter your warmth. A whine comes from the back of your throat as his fingers draw in and out at a quick pace. Your back arches at the feeling.

“Fuck, don’t do that unless you want me to fuck you senseless with your head in the pillows” His rough thumb rubs circles on your sensitive clit while his middle finger and index finger continue to pump in and out of you. He smirks when your hips push forward against his hand.

“My baby is always so eager for her release” Short breaths escape your gaping mouth. Butterflies warmly tickle your lower tummy. You swear the feeling of his long fingers pumping and curling made your knees buck. His lips graze your ear, he whispers “You’re close aren’t you, baby? I can feel your pussy clamping around my fingers”

When you don’t answer, Kyungsoo chokes you to get you to pay attention. “Answer me, sweetheart, or I’m going to stop”

Still pumping, you drunkenly mutter “Y-yes” With this, he releases your neck. His now-unoccupied hand reaches for your breast. His forefinger and thumb flick and pinch your hard nipple. You let go a shameless moan as you reach the acme of your high. Your thighs squeeze so tight around his hand when the pleasure gets too intense.

Grazing your ear again, he whispers “Do you believe me now, sweetheart?”


	2. ultra pink

Yeonjun felt the aura of your sweetness crash down in him heavy as he felt your fingers comb through his pink dyed hair. Combing away just those flyaways as he traced the tattoo on your hip. A simple heart-shaped tattoo being one of his favorites on your skin he had to kiss it in appreciation.

You were so caught up in reading your book and he didn’t want to disrupt your peaceful being but, he was a man with needs. His hands gripped your hips, pushing up your shirt and kissing the softness of your chub. A sigh slipped as he nuzzled his face into your tummy, like a needy puppy. His smooth hands ran down to your thighs, gripping them as he moved his head higher until it nudged the back of the book.

Using his right hand to grab the book and place it t the side, before you could ask why his lips pressed deeply against yours. “Mm!”

You kissed back lightly only to pull away. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow in curiosity to know what you had to say but you were so caught up in how pretty his lips were and that’s when his lips were against yours again. Such a passionate kiss it was and he wasn’t making it any easier for you when he decided to slide his tongue along your bottom lip in silent consent to literally take your breath away. Your hands held his biceps, squeezing the thick muscles in both hands while he slid his tongue into your mouth. A lewd and delicious feeling that made melt back into your bed. Nothing but Yeonjun on your mental.

His hips dipped down and because he was wearing sweats, you could feel him against you. The bulge, the warmth, and the pressure he applied when he started grinding his hips against yours.

“Ah..” he breathed out softly as pulled away, a string of saliva connected to both before breaking.

“You’re so sexy..fuck…” A shiver ran down your spine as he spread your legs apart wider and leaned back, grinding against you slowly and carefully. A wet spot forming in the cotton material of your panties. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he himself had a wet spot from the precum that spilled so much from the tip.

He grabbed one of your hands and pulled it down to your clothed cunt and he didn’t even need to say anything. You were already rubbing your clit in circles.

“Rub that clit…faster..yeah fuck like that..”

The sight of your hiding your eyes behind your arm was the absolute cutest so he watched. He watched you whine and whimper so sweetly, his thumb applied pressure against your index and middle and rubbed harder.

His cock felt so good against you even when it wasn’t inside of you. Moments like this had you weak. You were ready for him to wreck your being.

“Oh fuck..” Yeonjun panted as he leaned his head back, the way his chest squeezed together, muscles tensed in his passion of grinding, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin.

_He looked godly._


	3. carnation

“What’s this baby?” Jackson looked up from his laptop with a bright smile, that perfect and handsome smile that had you always swooning. As you climbed on the couch, you smiled as well and slipped the beaded bracelet around his wrist.

Your initials on his wrist decorated with pink stars, hearts, iridescent roses, and simple rounded beads in a combination of a wonderful color-coded mesh of pinks. Jackson examined it and felt his heart warm at your precious gift. Little things like this are what made him feel loved and appreciated and no matter what it was he cherished it and held it close to his heart.

He looked at you and puckered his lips, humming softly when he felt you kiss him. “Thank you so much baby, I love it..”

“Yeah? Really? I was kind of scared you would find it stupid..” You pouted which made him pout as well. “Oh my baby, it’s not stupid. Never. I love everything you give and make me. You know I still have the keychain you made me back on our first date?”

You perked up cutely.

“Give me a kiss..” He softly grabbed your wrist, pulling you close to him as he felt your lips against his once more. “I love it, baby…I love it so much that I want to fuck you with it on..” He smirked.

That little moment grew to something more and you were suddenly face down, ass up on the couch. All his work disregarded to the side all while Jackson filled you passionately. So overwhelmed with this feeling of love, the feeling of his hands against the back of yours intertwining his fingers between yours.

You could feel the beads of the bracelet dig into your skin and because of something innocent made him feel so hot and bothered. Him fucking you with your bracelet on him, with your initials on him made you break down in ecstasy. Every stroke making you moan and cry out because the man knew exactly what to do. He was showing _just_ how much he appreciated what you made him.

“You’ll never see me without this on baby, trust and believe I’ll be wearing your fucking name on me like it’s a tattoo.” He grunted lowly then kissed your shoulder only to lean back and grab your hips, thrusting into you harder.

“Maybe I should take a picture to remember this moment.~”


End file.
